leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Acid rain
Acid rain is a glitch in , that results in the simultaneous occurrence of multiple types of weather at once, thus damaging all Pokémon on the field. Even though it was discovered before the English release of Platinum, it is present in all versions of the mentioned games. Cause If any weather effect (including , , and , but excluding rain) is in effect, and a player of , , or uses on a Pokémon that is switching out on that turn and causes it to faint, this glitch will activate. Upon sending out the next Pokémon, the weather will have changed, and all four types of weather will be occurring at once until the end of the battle. This will occur if the user of is the host, even if the host game is Diamond or Pearl. Effects If , , or is in effect when the glitch is activated, they will activate the glitch, along with any other effects with priority below it. The priority is: # Trick Room # Gravity # Uproar # Fog (hurts after animation) # Hail (hurts after animation) # Sunshine (hurts after animation) # Sandstorm (hurts after animation) # Rain (hurts after animation; glitch cannot be activated using this weather) Other moves with multiple-turn effects, such as , , , and , will not be affected and work normally. Even if the Pokémon is normally immune to a type of weather due to its type ( Pokémon with hail, and -, -, and Pokémon with a sandstorm), they will accumulate damage four times each turn, with the cause of the damage identified as their Ability, rather than the weather. In this way, a in battle can be hurt by its , a by its , or an by its . However, if the Pokémon is immune to both and , like , or if its Ability is , that Pokémon will be immune to all of the damaging effects of this glitch. Conversely, a Pokémon with an Ability that heals it in certain types of weather, such as or , will not take damage, but instead be healed four times every turn until they are fully healed, and then, the weather will hurt it. , which heals in some weather and hurts in other weather, will work as it normally does, healing with one condition and hurting with the other. Both and will ignore accuracy and evasion checks, due to simultaneous rain and hail. will require no charging due to the sun, but its damage will also become decreased by 50% due to the other three types of weather. If a or is brought into battle, their Abilities will cause them to constantly transform, thus locking up the battle until the game is turned off. Castform will only transform between its Sun and Rain forms due to those particular types of weather being the first two to occur (and thus, Castform recognizes these as being the only two types of weather on the field). 's type is the type of the highest priority weather that can change Weather Ball's type. For example, if the glitch was performed using Harsh sunlight, Weather Ball would be type. If it was performed using , it would be type because has the highest priority of the four present weather conditions. Category:Glitches de:Saurer Regen fr:Bug de la pluie acide it:Pioggia Acida ja:裏技・バグ一覧#おいうちで異常気象 zh:追打所造成的异常天气（漏洞）